Home Vibe: Boboiboy and Friends Daily Life
by pockykiss
Summary: Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang, Ying, dan Yaya diundang untuk menjadi bintang sebuah variety show, dimana mereka akan tinggal berlima dalam satu rumah selama acara berlangsung. Seperti apakah kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1

Boboiboy mendaratkan pantatnya segera di kursi kedai coklat Tok Aba setelah berjalan sejauh 1 km dari sekolahnya, siang siang pula. Ya, walaupun tidak sejauh Gopal yang bisa sampai 3 jam kemudian karena takut dengan rumah kosong berhantu (padahal sudah jelas itu markas Fang) dan kucing sewel di jalan pak cik senin koboi, tetap saja melelahkan. Boboiboy langsung meminta segelas ice chocolate pada Ochobot.

Saat asik-asiknya meminum coklat dingin yang menyegarkan, Tok Aba melemparkan sebuah kertas undangan.

"Kau ini makin terkenal saja ya, hoho. Atok sih membolehkan saja."

Makin terkenal? Membolehkan? Boboiboy tak paham dengan perkataan kakeknya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Boboiboy melirik bagian depan undangan tersebut. Tertulis 'Untuk: Boboiboy'. Wah, undangan apa ini? Undangan pernikahan kah? Atau undangan ulang tahun? Tapi seingatnya tak ada kenalannya yang mau menikah atau ulang tahun dalam waktu dekat, dan bentuk undangannya pun tidak menggambarkan undangan untuk kedua hal tersebut. Maka Boboiboy membukanya dengan penuh penasaran.

' _Halo, Boboiboy!_

 _Kami melihat bahwa tingkat popularitasmu dan teman-temanmu sangat meningkat dengan kuasa superhero kalian sekarang, dan banyak penonton televisi kami yang meminta agar Boboiboy dan teman temannya lebih banyak lagi muncul di media. Maka kami ingin mengundang kalian untuk membuat variety show kalian yang pertama yang berjudul 'HomeVibe: Boboiboy and Friends Daily Life'. Jika kalian berminat, datanglah ke alamat Jl. Pulai Kedaung Blok A3, atas nama Perusahaan Televisi TV3, untuk membuat kesepakatan._

 _Kami tunggu kedatangan kalian!_

 _TV3 Team'_

Baru saja Boboiboy menyelesaikan bacaannya, jam kuasanya berbunyi dan muncul 4 hologram sekaligus.

"BOBOIBOY!"

Yang dipanggil tersungkur di tanah saking kagetnya.

"Kenapa kalian memanggilku bersamaan?"

"Apa kau mendapat undangan itu?" Ternyata teman-temannya juga mendapat undangan yang serupa.

"Ayolah kita ikut Boboiboy, kan lumayan masuk tivi. Ayahku juga sudah mengizinkanku. Uhuhuhu, itu impianku sejak lamaaa" Gopal berseru dengan alaynya membuat keempat temannya yang lain kaget.

"Mmm... atok sih membolehkan saja. Bagaimana dengan kalian bertiga?"

"Aku sih terserah saja"

"Aku juga sudah izin. Dan aku sudah diizinkan sih. Tinggal keputusan saja."

"Mmm, aku sudah bertanya pada ibuku. Katanya, boleh saja asal tidak lupa waktu. Jadi, bagaimana Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy berpikir sejenak, lalu memberi keputusan.

"Mmm.. okelah."

.

.

Kini mereka berlima duduk di hadapan sang produser acara, yang akan mengatur semua hal di variety show mereka nanti. Mereka sudah berbasa basi tadi, dan sekarang tibalah saatnya pernyataan kontrak. Mereka melewatkan beberapa halaman, lalu melihat peraturan selama menjalani variety show.

' _Ketentuan:_

 _1\. Di setiap ruangan terpasang kamera CCTV untuk memantau setiap kegiatan, kecuali di kamar mandi  
2\. Diharuskan menginap di karantina hingga acara selesai, kecuali ada urusan mendadak  
3\. Tidak perlu membawa handuk, sikat gigi, sabun, shampoo, dan parfum, karena ada sponsor yang menyediakan.  
4\. Akan diberikan uang senilai Rp. 3.000.000 untuk kehidupan sehari hari selama acara digunakan sebaik-baiknya karena itu sudah termasuk biaya makan.  
5\. Khusus Boboiboy, harap berpecah menjadi 3, 4, atau 5 di beberapa kesempatan.  
untuk acara diperbincangkan sesuai rating pemirsa'_

Mereka membaca dengan seksama semua perjanjian yang ada, lalu Boboiboy mewakili tanda tangan sebagai kata sepakat.

Permainan dimulai.

.

.

.

 **HomeVibe: Boboiboy and Friends Daily Life**

Halo!

Aku bikin ff baru (lagi). Ini gara gara aku liat variety show Korea, jadi salahin aja acaranya. Sebenarnya terinspirasi dari We Got Married (tapi akhirnya malah lebih mirip Showtime), namun entah kenapa tercetus mau buat variety shownya Boboiboy dimana mereka berlima nanti akan dikarantina dalam 1 rumah sampai... ya sampai ff ini selesai(?). Jadi mereka nyiapin semua bareng bareng, dari nyuci masak beres beres pergi sekolah tidur dll. Ya gitudeh.

Pokoknya baca aja, happy reading!

 **Warning:** AT, friendship and humor, rating K+, awas sakit mata bacanya (?)

.

.

.

Boboiboy memutar kunci 'rumah' baru mereka sekarang di lubangnya, dan membukanya. Empat yang lain dibelakangnya sambil menjijing barang masing masing. Mereka menempati rumah yang akan mereka tempat beberapa waktu kedepan untuk sementara. Rumah ini lumayan luas, dengan ruang televisi yang lumayan besar di depan, lalu disebelah kirinya terdapat kamar mandi, dibelakang ada dapur, dan ada 2 kamar yang bersebelahan di lantai 2. Ada juga halaman belakang yang juga lumayan luas dan rindang. Sepertinya hari hari akan berjalan lebih seru.

Gopal segera menaiki lantai 2, diikuti oleh Yaya yang berjalan dengan santai. Ying, Boboiboy, dan Fang yang bisa berjalan lebih cepat, berlomba kecepatan menuju kamar masing masing.

Melihat mereka bertiga, Gopal hanya mendesah tak jelas. "Apalah aku yang tak seberapa ini..." sambil menenteng bawaannya yang sangat berat.

Hm, kamar mereka juga luas. Di kamar Ying dan Yaya, terdapat 1 tempat tidur ukuran queen size, dengan 2 meja belajar yang bersebelahan, sebuah lemari pakaian yang besar, dilengkapi TV, AC, sebuah rak buku, meja rias, dan terdapat kamar mandi. Sedangkan kamar Boboiboy, Gopal, dan Fang ukurannya lebih luas. Terdapat 3 single bed, 3 lemari pakaian ukuran biasa, TV, AC, tak ada meja belajar, hanya ada meja seperti meja komputer yang memanjang, rak buku, lemari buku, TV, AC, sebuah cermin, dan kamar mandi.

Yaya dan Ying yang melihat kamar mereka bersorak senang lalu semangat menyusun pakaian dan peralatan mereka di tempatnya, namun saat menyusun buku buku pelajaran, hawa mereka berubah menjadi mengerikan.

"Kita bersaing malam ini" ujar Yaya dengan horornya.

"Huh! Kita lihat saja nanti!" Balas Ying tak mau kalah.

Di kamar sebelah, Fang dan Boboiboy mengambil posisi tidur di ujung karena tak mau bersebelahan, jadi otomatis Gopal di tengah. Lalu Fang menyusun barang barangnya dengan santai, sedangkan Boboiboy berpecah menjadi 3.

"Boboiboy kuasa tiga!"

Seketika menjadi 3, seperti sulap.

Setelah menjadi 3, Taufan mengkomandoi kedua kembarannya, padahal biasa yang mengambil alih seperti itu adalah Gempa. "Hali, kau rapikan pakaian. Gempa, kau rapikan buku buku. Aku mau mengecek ruangan ini." Taufan langsung kabur ke sudut kamar, dan melongok ke arah CCTV.

"Hai fans, aku Boboiboy Taufan. Senang rasanya bisa bertemu kalian, hohoho"

Ternyata dia sedang narsis.

Halilintar dan Gempa hanya dapat menepuk jidat. Memalukan untuk mengakui bahwa makhluk yang satu itu adalah kembaran mereka sendiri. Fang dan Gopal pun menoleh, dan berpikiran bahwa apa benar makhluk yang satu itu Boboiboy.

Tak peduli dengan tatapan yang lain, Taufan terus melanjutkan aksinya, malah sekarang ia sedang memamerkan bola anginnya ke kamera. Yang lain hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat Taufan sudah mulai ngoceh dengan ngawurnya, dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Saat menyusun pakaian, Fang melihat sebuah kertas terlipat. Fang mengambilnya lalu membaca isinya.

' _Misi 1: Perkenalkan diri lalu menyapalah lewat kamera'_

"Hoi, ada misi nih!" Gempa, Halilintar, dan Gopal lantas mendatangi sumber suara, sedangkan Taufan masih saja fokus pada kamera. Fang menunjukkan isi kertas tersebut, lalu ketiganya mengangguk mengerti dan menghampiri Taufan.

"Minggir, kau sudah terlalu banyak membual." Ujar Halilintar. Taufan hanya mendengus.

"Ngatain orang narsis, sendirinya mau narsis juga kan"

Ingin rasanya ia menonjok orang didepannya ini, tapi ia tetap menahan amarahnya yang sudah tersulut sejak tadi. "Ada misi." Halilintar menunjuk kertas yang dipegang oleh Fang. Taufan merebut kertas yang dipegang Fang, untuk tidak sampai koyak.

"Mmm.. hai. Namaku Boboiboy Halilintar. Mohon dukungannya" Halilintar menyunggingkan senyum tipis, yang membuat para fangirl di luar sana mimisan. Sedangkan Taufan malah terpingkal pingkal melihatnya.

"Ppfft... HAHAHAHA TERNYATA HALI BISA SENYUM JUGA"

"Sialan." Halilintar menjitak kembarannya yang asal ngomong itu. Yang dijitak malah kabur lalu membenamkan badannya di kasur. Halilintar mengejarnya, dan kembaran yang paling normal, Gempa, hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Halo semuanya, namaku Boboiboy Gempa. Semoga kalian suka dan mendukung acara kami!" Gempa membungkuk sedikit, pertanda hormat. Lalu Gempa menoleh ke arah kedua kembarannya yang sekarang sudah bergulat tidak jelas. Gempa hanya menghela nafas dan mengajak mereka untuk kembali bersatu.

Gopal yang melihat Gempa sudah beranjak, langsung menyambar tempat di hadapan kamera, lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Gopal. Kalian sudah tahu kan? Kalian tahu, aku senang mengikuti acara ini!" Lalu Gopal pun meninggalkan kamera setelah tersenyum lebar.

Fang hanya mendecak, kenapa jadi ia yang mendapat giliran terakhir? Namun ia mengalah saja, dan langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai para fans ku, ini aku, Fang. Yeah, setelah acara ini aku pun semakin terkenal!"

Krik krik.

Berbeda dengan kamar sebelah yang sama sekali tidak normal, Ying dan Yaya menyelesaikan misi itu dengan baik.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Yaya melihat jam. Uh, sudah waktunya makan malam. Padahal perasaan mereka datang kemari pukul 5 tadi, dan sekarang sudah jam 8. Tak terasa mereka sudah beres beres selama hampir 3 jam, dan mereka berdua merasa perut mereka sudah keroncongan. Yaya dan Ying memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur dan memasak sesuatu.

Ying melihat lemari dapur, dan tidak ada apa apa kecuali 10 bungkus mi instan, dan bumbu dapur. Mereka belum berbelanja.

"Yaya, hanya ada mi instan saja. Mungkin besok sepulang sekolah kita harus belanja ke supermarket." Ying menunjuk 10 bungkus mi instan yang terdapat di lemari.

Yaya mengambil panci ukuran sedang, mengisinya dengan air lalu merebusnya. "Iya, sekarang kita makan mi instan saja dulu. Ambil 5 bungkus. Oh iya, coba kau ketuk dulu kamar mereka, suruh mereka turun dan makan."

"Yaampun Yaya, kau ini seperti ibu mereka saja. Sudah biarkan saja, nanti mereka pasti turun."

Kalimat Ying benar adanya. Di lantai 2 sana, ketiga pemuda tersebut mengeluh lapar.

"Ayo kita turun dan memasak sesuatu." Ujar Boboiboy. Saat membuka pintu kamar, mereka mencium bau mi instan yang menyeruak, dan mengakibatkan cacing di perut semakin bergejolak. Mereka bertiga turun dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan...

DUAK DUAK DUAK DUAK BUM!

"Remuk lah tulangku..."

Ying dan Yaya yang sedang memasak pun menoleh ke arah tangga. Terlihat 3 pemuda mengenaskan bertumpuk di ujung tangga sana. Fang posisinya paling menyedihkan, disusul oleh Boboiboy dan Gopal paling atas.

"Oi, turunlah!"

Gopal bangkit dan terjatuh di lantai. Boboiboy menjauh dari punggung fang lalu terbaring dengan gajenya. Fang memijit pinggangnya yang tersakiti. Yaya pun heran melihatnya.

"Kalian ini kenapa?"

Fang duduk dan mengelus pinggangnya yang nyeri. "Boboiboy ini lah, dia menginjak kakiku!" Boboiboy yang dituduh pun tak terima lalu protes.

"Bukan salahku lah! Salahkan Gopal yang mendorongku!"

Ying hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat kondisi, tingkah, dan penuturan 3 makhluk tak jelas di sana. "Kalian ini. Ayo sini, makan!" Mata ketiga pemuda tersebut seketika berbinar binar dan berjalan ke arah dapur seperti terhipnotis.

Yaya mengambil 5 buah mangkuk, lalu membagi mi rebus yang terdapat di dalam panci dengan adil. Lalu meletakkan bawang goreng yang memang sepaket dengan mi rebusnya. Baunya sangat menggugah, membuat mereka semua semakin lapar. Yaya yang mengetahui keadaan tersebut segera meletakkan mangkuk ke hadapan masing masing orang. Gopal yang memang raja makan, langsung menyantap mi rebus malang tersebut.

"Huaaaa, sedapnyaa!" Yang lain meniup mi tersebut dengan perlahan lalu makan dengan tenang. Melihat suasana yang terlalu hening, Yaya pun memecah suasana.

"Eh, besok kami akan belanja. Kalian ikut, ya?" Gopal mengangguk semangat, Boboiboy tersenyum, dan Fang hanya menggumam pelan. Mereka kembali makan dengan tenang, sebelum ponsel Boboiboy berbunyi.

Boboiboy pun merogoh sakunya, mengambil benda yang berbunyi itu. Terlihat private number di layarnya. Namun Boboiboy bukan tipikal orang yang cuek akan sesuatu, jadi ia mengangkatnya.

"Eum.. halo?"

" _Halo, Boboiboy. Ini kami, staff TV. Loudspeaker saja."_

"Oh, oke." Boboiboy menekan tombol volume sampai full.

" _Oke, apa kalian sudah mendengar?"_

"Sudah."

" _Baik. Kalian sudah menyelesaikan misi pertama. Misi kedua, esok akan kalian temui di sekolah. Oh iya, kalian baik baik saja kan?"_

"Oh, baiklah. Kami baik baik saja kok."

" _Bagus, kami juga terus memantau kalian disini. Dan demi keamanan, kami sudah menyiapkan pengamanan kok, namun tersembunyi. Jadi kalian tenang saja."_

"Baiklah."

" _Selamat malam, semangat!"_

Lalu sambungan terputus. Mereka berlima hanya berpandang pandangan tanpa arti, lalu melanjutkan makan. Awalnya Yaya pikir suasana meja makan akan berisik, tetapi ternyata tidak. Mungkin, mereka bertiga memang lebih disiplin dari yang ia kira, pikir Yaya. Atau mungkin juga karena hari ini mereka rasanya lelah sekali.

Fang menyudahi makanannya dan mencuci piringnya sendiri. Disusul Gopal, Ying, Boboiboy, dan Yaya. Setelah urusan dapur beres, mereka masuk ke kamar masing masing.

Di kamar Yaya dan Ying, mereka berdua terlihat sangat lelah. Yaya melirik sejenak meja belajar, ia langsung tidur saja malam ini. Sedangkan Ying langsung beranjak untuk mandi, dan Yaya memutuskan untuk menunggu Ying selesai. Yaya beranjak ke arah kamera dan akan mematikannya.

"Hai, sudah malam. Kami ingin beranjak tidur sekarang. Ying sedang mandi, aku juga akan mandi nanti. Lalu kami akan tidur. Sampai jumpa semuanya!" Yaya menekan tombol off pada kamera.

Begitupun yang terjadi di kamar sebelah. Gopal melihat Boboiboy dan Fang yang berebutan kamar mandi. Gopal menghela nafas, tak berusaha menyudahinya. Gopal beranjak ke kamera dan akan mematikan kamera.

"Saatnya tidur. Kami pamit ya, sampai jumpa semua!" Lalu kamera pun dimatikan.

15 menit kemudian, mereka semua sudah bersiap untuk tidur di tempatnya masing masing.

Dan bersiap untuk hari esok yang penuh dengan kejutan.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

" **HomeVibe: Boboiboy and Friends Daily Life" Bonus Story, Special Holy Adha!**

 **Warning:** AT, friendship and humor, rating K+, awas sakit mata bacanya (?)

Boboiboy are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Tadi malam, staff mengatakan pada mereka bahwa misi 2 akan mereka temui di sekolah. Tapi sesaat sudah mematikan kamera, mematikan lampu, dan sudah mendaratkan kepala di bantal masing masing, mereka menyadari sesuatu.

Besok kan idul adha. Mana sekolah.

Seperti bertelepati, seketika mereka terduduk di atas tempat tidur.

Ying menatap Yaya yang terduduk di sebelahnya. "Yaya, besok bukannya hari raya idul adha ya?"

"Iya," Yaya buru buru mengecek ponselnya, dan benar saja tanggal besok bercetak tebal di kalendernya. "Eh Ying, ngomong ngomong kau kan Chinese, kok bisa ingat?"

"Ya ingatlah, satu Malaysia juga tahu—" Ying berpikir sejenak, "oh iya, besok kau, Boboiboy, dan Gopal sholat ied kan?" Yaya mengangguk. Dan ia buru- buru beranjak ke lemari pakaiannya, seperti mencari sesuatu. Lalu menarik sehelai baju gamis.

"Oh, kubawa ternyata."

Ying ikut turun dari kasur, dan beranjak ke arah pintu. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yaya.

"Melihat apa tiga manusia di sebelah ingat atau tidak kalau besok libur, takutnya mereka besok pagi heboh sendiri. Kan berisik jadinya."

Yaya menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum usil. "Kalau begitu tak usah. Kita tidur saja sekarang." Seperti telepati (lagi), Ying ikut ikut tersenyum lebar lalu lompat ke arah kasur. Yaya mematikan lampu, dan berjalam ke arah tempat tidur sambil terkikik kecil.

11 jam kemudian...

"SUDAH JAM 7! AAAAAAAA! TIDAAAKKK!"

DUAGH!

BRUK!

BUM!

Teriakan Boboiboy membuat Gopal terjatuh dengan kaki terjungkang ke atas, dan Fang menimpa Gopal. Dengan posisi seperti itu, sang korban menatap tajam sang sumber suara yang tengah terduduk sambil memegang alarm.

"Hey Boboiboy, kenapa teriak teriak eh?" Boboiboy menunjukkan weker dengan wajah nestapa.

"SUDAH JAM 7! MATILAH KITAAAAA!" Boboiboy melompat dari kasurnya, menyambar handuk, dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Gopal dan Fang yang masih agak lemot mencoba mencerna maksud Boboiboy.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Gopal menjatuhkan badan Fang yang masih diatasnya begitu saja, dan alhasil pantat Fang mendarat bebas ke lantai.

"ADUH!" Sedangkan Gopal berlari keluar kamar, secara terburu buru menuruni tangga, dan kaget melihat Yaya dan Ying tengah nonton TV di bawah dengan santainya. Mereka sedang menonton berita pagi. Dan Gopal menyimak isi berita pagi tersebut.

" _Pagi ini, puluhan ribu umat muslim di Malaysia mengadakan sholat ied secara serentak..."_

LOH?

Lalu ia melihat Yaya meninggalkan Ying dan sepertinya akan naik ke kamarnya. Yaya terkejut melihat Gopal berdiri di tangga, namun kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Hai Gopal!" Gopal pun semakin dibuat kebingungan. Ini kan hari kamis, hari sekolah, sudah jam tujuh pagi pula dan Yaya masih memakai piyama?!

"I... ini hari kamis kan?" Senyum Yaya merekah semakin lebar.

"Ya... ini kamis."

"T..terus kenapa kau—"

"Hari ini idul adha"

"Hah?!" Yaya tersenyum geli, rencana usilnya berhasil, kekeke.

"Kenapa kau tak bil—" Yaya meletakkan telunjuknya ke bibir Gopal sebagai isyarat agar diam.

"Iya, aku minta maaf ya," Yaya tersenyum kecil, "siap siaplah, aku juga mau mandi. Kita berangkat sebentar lagi."

Gopal melongo, dan Yaya berlalu saja. Namun baru menaiki satu anak tangga, Yaya melihat sosok bocah bertopi jingga menuruni tangga dengan terburu buru dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah. Yaya tak dapat menahan tawanya lagi, lalu ia bergelak dengan kerasnya.

"Uhuk... WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Boboiboy yang tadinya tak fokus akan apapun kini berhenti mendengar tawa keras Yaya. Ia melongok sedikit ke arah bawah, melihat Gopal yang memunggunginya dan Yaya yang mukanya merah habis tertawa. Yang Boboiboy heran, kenapa Yaya masih pakai piyama?

Boboiboy menggulirkan matanya ke bawah, melihat sosok Ying yang sedang santai menonton TV. Apa maksud semua ini?

"Mmm... maaf ya Boboiboy. Sebenarnya hari ini kita tidak sekolah karena... idul adha. Dan aku usil tidak memberitahu kalian semua..."

Boboiboy menghela nafas kasar. Sialan. Dia pasti terlihat bodoh sekarang ini.

"Eum, maaf ya Boboiboy. Sekarang kau ganti saja bajumu, aku mau siap siap." Yaya menunduk agak menyesal lau berlari menaiki tangga. Ya bagaimana lagi, marah juga tak berguna, toh ini bukan hal yang keterlaluan. Jadi Boboiboy pun ikut naik kembali dan menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Gopal masih bengong tak jelas saja di tangga.

"Hey Gopal, kau sedang apa disitu?" Ying menoleh ke arah Gopal yang seperti orang entah apa(?). Gopal pun tersadar dan menyusul Boboiboy.

"Eh, ngomong ngomong Fang mana?"

"Dia masih di kamar mandi." Gopal tersenyum usil, lalu menarik Boboiboy segera ke kamar.

"Kau ambil baju melayumu, lalu kau berganti di kamar mandi bawah. Biar Fang ikut tertipu." Gopal berbisik pelan ke telinga Boboiboy sambil melirik ke arah kamar mandi. Boboiboy mengerti akan rencana Gopal, lalu dengan cepat menemukan baju melayunya dan berlari ke bawah. Gopal sendiri menunggu dengan santai gilirannya untuk mandi setelah Fang selesai.

2 menit kemudian, Fang sudah keluar dengan atribut sekolah lengkap di tubuhnya. Gopal nyaris tak dapat menahan tawanya, lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi saja. Fang yang tidak menangkap gelagat Gopal karena 'takut terlambat sekolah' melirik jamnya dan buru buru ke bawah.

Saat di bawah, dia memandang heran pada ketiga temannya. Boboiboy dan Yaya yang tengah bersiap dengan baju melayu dan Ying yang sedang menonton televisi. Apa yang sudah terjadi pada ketiga temannya ini?

Yaya melihat Fang yang nampak heran, lalu melirik Boboiboy dengan tatapan kalian-juga-menipunya-ya. Boboiboy hanya menyengir, lalu menoleh ke arah Fang.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Fang melongo.

"Hahahahahahah, hari ini kita tidak sekolah, sedang hari raya idul adha."

Fang memasang tampang bodoh. Idul adha? Kenapa mereka tidak memberitahunya?!

Lalu terdengar derap kaki dari tangga, dan Fang menoleh. Terlihat Gopal yang tengah memakai baju melayu hijaunya. Apakah mereka berempat telah bersekongkol menjebaknya?

"Ppfftt... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA uhuk uhuk—"

Terlihat perempatan siku siku di kepala Fang. Namun sebelum Fang mengamuk, Yaya yang menjadi biang dari semua ini angkat bicara untuk meminta maaf. "Eum, maafkan kami ya Fang. Kami hanya bercanda kok. Kau ganti saja bajumu lagi menjadi baju santai, kau kan tidak sholat. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf ya. Eh Ying," Yaya menoleh ke arah Ying yang masih asik menukar saluran televisi, "kau dan Fang jaga rumah ya. Kami berangkat dulu. Dadah!"

Yaya meninggalkan Fang yang masih memasang tampah kesal nan bego, lalu Ying yang menyambutnya ceria. Diikuti dengan Boboiboy dan Gopal yang masih saja terkikik pelan.

Fang segera naik menuju kamarnya, diiringi oleh kikikan kecil dari Ying.

END

.

.

A/N: Hai! Dikit ya? Sengajaa! Soalnya males bikin panjang panjang, dan ini memang keisenganku aja karena aku sendiri di rumah. Semua pada ke mesjid sih, aku jagain lontong sama opornya, hellyeah xD

Yasudahlah, btw selamat hari raya idul adha ya bagi yang merayakan semoga menjadi berkah buat kita semua!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** AT, friendship and humor, rating K+, awas sakit mata bacanya (?)

Boboiboy are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Hari minggu. Berlalu sudah 3 hari setelah idul adha kemarin. Setelahnya, belum ada tanda tanda akan misi kedua atau apapun itu. Jadi, kegiatan mereka hanya santai santai tidak jelas sembari menunggu.

"BERAPA LAMA KU HARUS MENUNGGUMU KASIHKUUUU UWOOOO~~~~"

Halilintar membenamkan kepalanya semakin erat pada bantal dan Fang mengeraskan volume headsetnya. Rasanya dua manusia yang saling bermusuhan itu ingin melempar Taufan yang bernyanyi di kamar mandi keluar jendela. Sungguh, mereka lebih memusuhi bocah berotak geser itu ketimbang saling membenci satu sama lain.

Yaya dan Ying yang sedang berselonjor ria di depan televisi yang berada di lantai bawah pun mendengar suara Taufan dengan jelas. Rasanya Ying ingin menyembur wajah pengendali angin itu dengan cokelat panas yang diminumnya. Yaya lebih parah lagi, ia malah ingin menyiram cokelat panas itu beserta dengan gelasnya sekalian ke wajah Taufan.

Gempa yang sedang belajar pun rasanya ingin melempar meja belajarnya ke kembarannya yang satu itu. Luar biasa, pikir Gempa. Rumah ini cukup luas dan kau bisa mendengar suaranya yang cempreng itu dengan sangat jelas. Benar benar luar biasa, sampai konsentrasi Gempa pun terpecah saat mempelajari rumus rumus bangun ruang kesayangannya. Akibatnya, Gempa harus bertanya (lagi) pada Ying dan Yaya. Sejenak Gempa berpikir, saat bersantai mereka hanya goyang kaki dan mendapat nilai A+ saat ujian. Bagaimana bisa?

Oh, itu 'saat bersantai' ya. Lain halnya kalau sudah 'saat belajar'.

Oke, ia tak mau ambil pusing selama itu tidak berkaitan dengan dirinya. Gempa pun membawa buku catatannya dan beranjak menuju tempat Ying dan Yaya.

Yaya meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke meja kecil di sampingnya. "Oh, Gempa, ada apa?"

"Yaya, kau lihat ini." Gempa menunjuk bukunya yang penuh dengan catatan kecil di sisi kiri kanannya. Yaya mengangguk mengerti, tahu dengan pertanyaan yang akan Gempa ajukan.

Yaya mencerna beberapa coretan di catatan Gempa. Anak ini seperti membuat hipotesis di buku catatanya. Matanya melihat gambar limas tak beralas yang Gempa ceritakan tadi. "Oh, setahuku phytagoras tak berhubungan dengan bangun ruang..."

"ADA." Gempa dan Yaya menoleh, melihat Ying yang sudah berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "Tentu saja ada. Karena, pengaplikasian Phytagoras kan dapat dikembangkan menjadi..."

"Heh, mana ada! Phytagoras itu kan untuk segitiga. Limas bukan sepenuhnya segitiga. Dia kan..."

"Ada! Nah, limas itu kan tersusun atas segitiga segitiga, ada hubungannya dong..."

"Tch." Yaya mencibir, "Pasti salah."

"Benar!"

"Tidak!"

"Benar! Ish, kau ini mencari ribut saja, huh!"

Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya lelah . Padahal ia hanya bertanya, tetapi malah menjadi gaduh seperti ini. Ia mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut, menjengkelkan sekali minggu pagi ini diisi dengan nyanyian Taufan dan si duo Yaya dan Ying.

"HAAAAAA KALIAN MERUSAK HARI MINGGUKU! HAAAAAHHHH!"

Gopal sih masa bodo, yang penting kripik kentang selalu ada. Ia duduk santai di halaman belakang, melihat pemandangan pagi dengan cemilan di tangan. Nikmat bro.

Sedangkan yang di kamar masih setres berat. Volume headset Fang sudah mencapai maksimal sudah membuat suara Siti Nurhaliza yang didengarnya lebih mirip suara kuntilanak. Sedangkan Halilintar, ia sudah meremas bantal yang dipegangnya hingga kusut. Ia tak tahan lagi, jadi ia berlari ke bawah. Saat mencapai anak tangga, ia melihat pemandangan yang lebih mengenaskan daripada di atas. Gempa yang berteriak menggila, Ying dan Yaya yang bertengkar, hanya Gopal lah yang terlihat duduk manis di luar. Halilintar yang rencanya mau pergi dari kerusuhan, malah menemukan kerusuhan yang lebih besar lagi. Emosinya sudah memuncak.

"DIAM!"

Ying dan Yaya terdiam seribu kata. Gempa pun membungkam mulutnya saat melihat sumber suara. Oh tidak... gawat. Mereka sudah membangunkan malaikat maut.

"KENAPA KALIAN RIBUT SEPERTI AN— AAAAAA!"

DUK

DUK

BRUK

BUM!

"Aduuh..."

Si malaikat maut terkapar di ujung bawah tangga. Di atasnya terdapat seseorang yang berwajah sama dengannya, sekujur tubuhnya masih basah dan hanya tetutupi selembar handuk.

"KYAAAAAAA" Yaya dan Ying refleks menutup matanya. Yang diteriaki malah berteriak lebih melengking lagi.

"AAAAAAAA!"

BUK!

Sontak Halilintar membanting badan kembarannya itu.

"APA APAAN KAU INI, HAH?! BELUM PAKAI BAJU MALAH TURUN DARI TANGGA. NABRAK ORANG PULA. KAU GILA HAH?!" Taufan mengelus punggung dan pantatnya yang ngilu. Sudah jatuh dari tangga, dibanting Halilintar pula, begitu isi peribahasa baru Taufan.

Tetapi Halilintar tak peduli. Ia rasanya memang ingin membanting Taufan sedari tadi. Dan... lumayanlah, sudah terkabul.

Lumayan?

Halilintar bersiap akan membanting Taufan kembali, sebelum tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu di tahan Gempa.

"Sudahlah, mari kita bersatu ya? Kalau kalian bergulat, badan kita semua bisa ngilu parah saat kembali bersatu." Halilintar mendengus kasar. Oh baiklah, kali ini kau selamat Taufan. Taufan bangkit dengan susah payah lalu tertatih tatih menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Halilintar pun berbalik, namun terhenti saat ponselnya – Boboiboy – berbunyi.

" _Hey, ini kami, staff"_

Halilintar mendecak. "Iya, aku tahu." Dasar Halilintar, si malaikat maut yang sedang pms. Eh.

" _Suruh Gopal mengambil kertas yang ada di depan pintu halaman belakang."_ Halilintar mengernyit. Mengapa staff itu tahu Gopal sedang di halaman belakang? Oh iya, CCTV.

"GOPAL! COBA KAU AMBIL KERTAS YANG ADA DI DEPAN PINTU HALAMAN BELAKANG!"

Halilintar mengelus telinga kirinya yang nyaris budek. Teriakan Ying memanglah segalanya. "Ish, dasar suara kuntilanak."

Ying yang mendengar cibiran Halilintar langsung naik darah. "Apa kau bilang?!"

Ying mengambil sapu yang berada di dekat tangga dan akan menuju kearah Halilintar. Halilintar pun langsung lari dengan gerakan kilat, dan disusul dengan larian laju Ying.

"SINI KAAAAAUUUU—"

"Kejarlah kalau bisa, huh." Halilintar menyeringai.

Gempa memijit pelipisnya lebih keras lagi. "Ya Tuhan, kapan dunia ini tenang..."

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil hp yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan meja. "Aduh, maafkan mereka ya."

" _Tidak apa apa Yaya. Nah, sudah kalian ambil?"_ Yaya mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat Taufan yang turun dari tangga menggunakan hoverboard. Eh, salah target. Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu menuju halaman belakang dan melihat Gopal tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa kotak berukuran sedang. Yaya heran, bukannya kata staff tadi hanya surat?

"Loh, katanya kertas?"

" _Oh, ya. Sekalian ada hadiah, untuk menjalankan misi kalian. Selamat berjuang."_

Sambungan pun mati. Yaya mengisyaratkan Gopal untuk membuka kotak tersebut. Saat dibuka, terdapat sebuah kertas yang dilipat dan kamera digital. Yaya heran, untuk apa kamera digital? Apa misi mereka disuruh mengabadikan seluruh kejadian?

Yaya menyambar kertas lipat itu dari Gopal dan membukanya. Yaya membaca isinya sejenak lalu terkejut.

"Eeh..." Gopal yang melihat wajah Yaya keheranan pun penasaran.

"Kau kenapa Yaya?"

"Mm.. tak apa. HEY SEMUA, ADA MISI!" Gopal dan Gempa mendekat. Ying dan Halilintar yang baru selesai kejar kejaran menghampiri Yaya. Begitupun Taufan. Kecuali Fang, yang masih mendengarkan lagu Siti Nurhaliza di kamar.

"Apa misinya?" Tanya Gempa penasaran.

"Misinya adalah... masing masing dari kalian harus selfie dengan 50 orang dalam waktu 2 hari. Orangnya tidak boleh sama, dan selfienya harus diambil dengan kamera ini."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N: Finished chap 2 (yang bonus adha gak dihitung). Entah apalah yang aku tulis ini wahahaha~~ maaf ya kalau ff ini garing, aku kurang bisa ngewolesin suasana sih #apaan.

YEA! Misi kedua mereka adalaaaahhh... take a selfie with 50 people in 2 days! Tadinya mau bikin 100, tapi mengingat mereka juga harus sekolah, takutnya gasempet hwhw. Ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang paling cepat menyelesaikan misi ini?

Btw, Boboiboy movie official trailer udah keluar 2 hari yang lalu dan aku seneng banget wkwkwk! Tinggal nunggu 2016, aku nyelesain UN SMA dan aku bakal nonton itu film (oke abaikan)

And last, thanks so much for reading! Dan jangan lupa review, karena aku hampa tanpa kalian:* (?)

Wait for the next!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ha?"

"Whoa!" Taufan bertepuk tangan, "Tunggu, berarti kita memakai kamera ini bergiliran, iyakan?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Yep. Biar adil, kita hompimpa saja bagaimana? Kan kan kan? Daripada ribut satu sama lain." Yang lain hanya manggut manggut. "Oke, FANG! TURUN KAU!"

Hening.

"FANGGGG!"

"Hei, dia pakai headset. Volumenya paling kenceng pula. Biar aku yang panggil." Taufan berlari menaiki tangga dengan terburu buru, lalu terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka, lalu...

"E KEPALA JATOH E MAMAKMU EH. EH KAMPREEEET!"

"PUTUS NIH PUTUS! AMPOOOON"

Taufan berlari menuruni tangga dengan cekikikan dan dikejar oleh Fang. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala. Yaampun, Taufan pasti berbuat yang tidak tidak.

"Hey, kau apakan dia?"

Fang menghampiri yang lain dengan muka yang bersungut sungut. "Aku sedang tidur, lalu dia berteriak di telingaku dan saat aku membuka mata, dia memonyongkan bibirnya di dekat bibirku. Hiiiiih, dasar hombreng!" Mereka hanya bisa bergidik mendengar penjelasan Fang. Pasti menggelikan.

Sedangkan Taufan hanya nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah. "Hehehe, terbaik."

"Nah, ada apa kalian memanggilku?"

"Begini, kita dapat misi kedua, yaitu selfie sama 50 orang dalam waktu dua hari dengan kamera ini," ujar Yaya dan menunjukkan kamera digital tadi. Fang manggut manggut sambil menatap tajam pada Boboiboy – Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa –. Yang ditatap hanya menatap balik lalu bersatu menjadi Boboiboy normal. Yaya memutarkan matanya, pasti mereka akan bersaing nanti. "Nah, berarti kita harus bergiliran menggunakan kamera ini. Dan caranya adalah... Hompimpah! Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!"

Mereka pun berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. Fang meletakkan tangannya paling bawah, disusul Gopal, Yaya, Ying, dan terakhir Boboiboy.

"HOMPIMPAH ALAIUM GAM—!"

"Tunggu, kenapa kita pakai hompimpah bukan lat talilat saja?"

Yaya menepuk jidat mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Gopal. Kirain apa. "Biar anti mainstream." Jawabnya asal. Gopal hanya manggut manggut.

"HOMPIMPAH ALAIUM GAMBRENG!"

Tap.

"Aku pertama, hahaha!" Fang berseru senang. Tak salah ia menelungkupkan tangannya tadi, sementara keempat temannya menadahkan tangan. Berarti mudah baginya untuk berfoto, sebelum Boboiboy mendahuluinya.

"Jadi Fang yang pertama. Oke, lagi. HOMPIMPAH ALAIUM GAMBRENG!"

Tap.

"Aku kedua! Hehe." Boboiboy menyeringai senang pada Fang.

"Tetap saja aku yang pertama, hahaha!" Tsk, cuma beda satu kok.

"Boboiboy kedua, ya. Lagi. HOMPIMPAH ALAIUM GAMBRENG!"

Tap.

"Aku ketiga, hmm." Yaya berpikir, berarti ia memegang kamera itu kira kira saat jam istirahat. Saat pagi hari, pasti Boboiboy dan Fang akan cepat menyelesaikan misi itu. Kira kira siapa yang diajaknya berfoto ria? Siswa siswi di sekolahnya pasti sudah habis 'dimakan' Fang dan Boboiboy. Tapi...

Oh, dia punya ide bagus!

"Yaya nomor tiga! Nah Gopal, ayo kita main gunting kertas batu!"

Ying mengambil ancang ancang dan mulai berpikir, begitupun Gopal.

1...

2...

3...

!

Ying dan Gopal masing masing membuka kepalannya. Ying membentuk gunting, dan Gopal kertas.

"Aish, kukira kau tadi batu. Hm, aku terakhir." Gopal mendesah kecil. Ying hanya terkikik. Tapi, sama saja. Siapa yang mau diajaknya berfoto? Ying bukan orang yang punya banyak teman, kan dia pemalu. Masalah begini, pasti mudah untuk Boboiboy, Fang, dan Yaya. Gopal pun ia rasa bisa menyelesaikannya. Kalau dia?

Hm, pikirkan nanti saja deh.

"Hm, sudah ya. Jadi urutannya adalah Fang, Boboiboy, aku, Ying, dan terakhir Gopal."

.

.

 **Warning:** AT, friendship and humor, rating K+, awas sakit mata bacanya (?)

Boboiboy are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Fang melangkah menuju sekolah dengan rasa gembira, dengan sebuah kamera digital berada di genggamannya. Ia melirik jam, tujuh kurang limabelas. Masih pagi sih, tapi biasanya para penggemarnya sudah ramai menunggu di depan kelasnya.

Saat memasuki gerbang sekolah, Fang menyetel kamera digital itu dan merekam dirinya sendiri. Ya, selain untuk menyelesaikan misi ini, kata staff TV kamera ini digunakan untuk meliput kegiatan mereka di luar rumah.

"Hai, hari ini, aku yang pertama memegang kamera ini. Otomatis, aku mengalahkan si Boboiboy itu, hahahaha!" Fang melihat beberapa penggemarnya sudah mengerubungi pintu masuk kelasnya. Fang menyeringai, lalu memanggil fansnya itu.

"Hey, siapa yang mau berselfie denganku?"

Sontak semua penggemarnya berteriak histeris.

"Nah, kalian berbaris ya." Penggemarnya pun berebutan mendapatkan posisi terdepan. Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah barisan menjadi rapi dan Fang pun menjalankan aksinya.

KLIK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

5 menit kemudian, sesi foto foto itu selesai. Fang tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat hasilnya. Berbagai macam foto dengan ekspresi penggemarnya yang lucu lucu. Ada yang cemberut, tertawa, dan sebagainya. Fang menghitung jumlah fotonya.

"78... 79... 80... 81..." Fang melihat Boboiboy yang sedang berjalan di lorong, lalu menyeringai lebar dan menghampirinya.

Fang memberikan kamera tersebut pada Boboiboy. "Hey Boboiboy, misiku sudah selesai. Nih, oiya, fotoku ada 82 loh, awas kalah. Hahahah!"

Boboiboy menyeringai. Hanya 85? Huh, sombong sekali dia. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu lanjut berjalan. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah dikerubungi para gadis gadis. Boboiboy menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Boboiboy!"

"Eh, kudengar tadi Fang berfoto bersama dengan fansnya. Apa kau juga akan melakukannya?" Boboiboy tersenyum, oh tentu saja.

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak? Ayo, satu satu ya! Dan oh iya, yang sudah berfoto dengan Fang tidak boleh berfoto denganku lagi." Kontan beberapa gadis cemberut. Karena beberapa memang fans terhadap keduanya.

"Loh, kenapa? Apa karena kalian adu popularitas? Tenang saja Boboiboy, pendukungmu banyak kok!"

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya, malas menjelaskan panjang lebar. " Pokoknya tidak boleh. Nah, bergiliran ya!" Beberapa gadis itupun keluar dari kerumunan. Sebagian merasa menyesal telah berfoto dengan Fang, karena mereka lebih menggemari Boboiboy. Tapi, apalah daya.

"1... 2... 3...!" KLIK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

Setelah semua mendapat giliran, Boboiboy tersenyum senang pada penggemarnya. "Nah, terimakasih semua! Sampai jumpa lagi!" Boboiboy melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu, membuat teriakan semakin kencang.

"BOBOIBOOOOY!"

"KYAAAAA OEMJIIIHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAA"

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Ia melihat Fang yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Boboiboy hanya terkikik geli dan menghidupkan kameranya.

"Hey, lihat! Fang cemburu padaku! Jelas, aku ini kan lebih populer..." Boboiboy menyorot wajah Fang yang sedang menatap kearahnya, lalu menyorot dirinya sendiri dan berbisik, "aku yakin fotoku lebih banyak darinya, hahaha..."

Boboiboy melihat Yaya yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas, dan teringat bahwa setelahnya, Yaya lah yang memakai kamera. Maka ia menghampiri Yaya dan memberikan kamera tersebut.

"Nah, pakailah. Kami berdua sudah selesai." Yaya tersenyum senang. Prediksinya tepat, sesuai dugaan. Baiklah, ia akan menjalankan misinya nanti.

"Terimakasih Boboi—"

KRIING!

"— boy."

Semua murid buru buru bersiap di kursinya. Yaya memberikan aba aba untuk memberi salam.

"BANGUUUN. SELAMAT PAGI CIKGU!"

"SELAMAT PAGI CIKGU!"

 **-Home Vibe-**

"Hai, aku sudah punya ide bagus untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Tidak, aku tidak menyalahgunakan kekuasaanku— hm, liat saja nanti!"

Yaya mematikan mode merekam di kamera, lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kakinya melangkah menuju...

Kantor guru.

Ya, Yaya terpikir akan ide ini. Jumlah guru guru kan lebih dari 50, jadi ia ajak saja guru gurunya berfoto. Yaya menghampiri wali kelasnya, Bu Timmy.

"Ibu,"

Bu Timmy menoleh ke arah Yaya. "Ya, ada apa Yaya?"

Yaya menarik nafas sebelum mengutarakan keinginannya. "Bu, apa saya boleh berfoto dengan semua guru guru?"

"Untuk apa Yaya?"

"Mmm, untuk dokumentasi saya." Bu Timmy sekilas bingung mendengar alasan Yaya, namun ia mengiyakan saja.

Dan ternyata Papa Zola mendengar permintaannya tadi. "Kamu... mau berfoto?"

Yaya gugup sejenak lalu mengangguk. Papa Zola terlihat seperti menahan emosi. Yaya takut gurunya yang satu itu memarahinya, mengatainya tak tahu waktu. Tapi... ayolah, ia sangat membutuhkan kerjasama para guru kali ini.

Tapi ternyata...

"WAHAI GURU GURU! YAYA MENGAJAK KITA SEMUA UNTUK BERFOTO! YUHUUUUU! AYO AYO BERKUMPUL!"

Yaya menepuk jidat. Sedangkan yang lainnya bingung dan menatap Yaya.

"Hm, untuk apa Yaya?"

"Untuk dokumentasi, bu."

Kalau yang meminta ini siswa lain, pasti guru guru tak mengindahkannya. Namun karena yang meminta ini Yaya, murid segala galanya, kesayangan mereka semua, maka semuanya mau bangkit dan berkumpul.

Yaya tersenyum senang, lalu berdiri jauh di depan dan tidak menutupi guru guru. Ia mengarahkan kamera ke arah dirinya dan semua guru sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Satu... dua... tiga!"

KLIK!

Mata Yaya berbinar melihat hasilnya. "Terima kasih cikgu!" Lalu membungkuk, dan keluar dari kantor. Guru guru hanya tersenyum geli.

Tunggu, kenapa hanya satu foto?

Kan yang disuruh '50 orang' bukan '50 foto', pikir Yaya. Dasar cerdik.

Yaya berjalan melewati lorong dengan perasaan santai. Lalu ia melihat Ying yang berjalan berlawan arah darinya. Yaya pun memberikan kamera itu pada Ying.

"Hm, Yaya. Istirahat berapa menit lagi?"

Yaya melirik jam. "Hm, 20 menit lagi." Yaya mendengar Ying bergumam 'mmm, masih sempat'.

"Okedeh. Sampai jumpa Yaya. Larian laju!"

WUUSSSHH

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

 **-Home Vibe-**

Yaya sedang membaca buku Bahasa Inggris sembari menunggu bel masuk, ketika Ying tiba tiba sudah berada di depannya.

"Heish, kau ini kenapa? Tadi menghilang tiba tiba, sekarang muncul lagi tiba tiba." Ying hanya nyengir, lalu menunjukkan foto foto terbaru di kamera pada Yaya. Semula Yaya heran, namun beberapa saat matanya membelalak lalu menyambar kamera digital itu.

"T..tunggu... ini kan... orang India, orang Arab, orang Prancis, Jerman, Italia... jangan bilang..."

Ying hanya tertawa.

' _Flashback:_

 _Ying menggunakan kuasa larian lajunya, dan sekarang ia berada di tengah jalan negara yang ia tebak ini Korea Selatan._

' _huft... untung bukan Korea Utara'_

 _Ying terlihat celingukan, mencari seseorang yang ia rasa dapat diajak berfoto. Lalu ia melihat seorang gadis yang tengah memakan es krim. Ying pun menghampirinya._

" _Uhm.. hello..." sang gadis pada awalnya terlihat bingung melihat ada anak anak yang berkeliaran pada jam segini._

" _Ne? Hm, annyeong... hello..."_

" _Eumm, may I take a sellfie with you?" Mungkin gadis itu berpikir bahwa Ying aneh, dan memang Ying akui ia terlihat aneh sekarang. Nggak kenal, terus nyamperin dan ngajak selfie?_

 _Tapi gadis itu mengiyakan saja."Yes, sure."_

" _Okay... one... two... three!"_

 _KLIK!_

" _Thankyou!" Ying membungkuk pada gadis itu lalu berlari laju lagi, sampai 50 kali.'_

"WHOAAAA!" Tahu tahu Gopal sudah ada diantara mereka, lalu bertepuk tangan mendengar cerita Ying, "hum, andaikan aku punya kuasa seperti itu..."

Ying memberikan kamera itu pada Gopal. "Nih, berjuang ya!"

Gopal menerima kamera itu dengan ragu ragu. Siapa lagi yang harus ia ajak berfoto. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas. Ia melihat sebagian teman lelakinya, yang ia jamin tidak berfoto dengan keempat temannya.

"Hey Iwan, Stanley, semua, berfoto yuk!" Mereka keheranan, Gopal ini terkena demam apa sampai minta berfoto?

"Uhuhuhu... tolonglah aku..."

Melihat ekspresi memelas Gopal, mereka semua menjadi tak tega. Merekapun mengangguk, dan ekspresi Gopal berubah menjadi ceria. Perubahan yang sangat drastis. Mungkin Gopal terkena flu burung, pikir mereka.

Seakan tak peduli, ia pun mengumpulkan teman temannya untuk berfoto dengannya. Ia menghitung temannya, ada 15 orang yang ikut berfoto. Tak apalah, setidaknya tinggal 35 orang lagi. Gopal pun mengarahkan kameranya lalu menekan tombol capture.

KLIK!

Gopal tersenyum senang pada teman temannya. "Terima kasih semua!" Teman temannya hanya memasang wajah heran lalu kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing masing. Ya, mereka tak tahu betapa bingungnya Gopal menyelesaikan misinya.

KRIING!

Bel masuk berbunyi.

 **-Home Vibe-**

Gopal mengemas barang barangnya dengan gembira. Setelah memastikan semuanya tak ada yang tertinggal, Gopal pun berlari keluar dari kelas. Ia langsung membayangkan tidur di kasur sambil ngemil, oh surga.

Tunggu.

Misinya kan belum selesai.

Wajah Gopal pun berubah menjadi murung. Semua teman temannya sudah menyelesaikan misi, hanya dia yang belum. Dengan siapa ia akan berfoto? Ia sungguh bingung. Sialnya, semua temannya sudah pulang. Maka, dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan keluar sekolah.

Dan yang bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya biasanya hanya ice chocolate Tok Aba.

15 menit kemudian, ia sudah sampai di toko tersebut. Gopal pun memesan ice chocolate pada Tok Aba (ngutang pastinya). Sambil membuat pesanan Gopal, Tok Aba heran melihat wajah Gopal yang murung. Maka, saat memberi pesanan Gopal, Tok Aba bertanya akan hal itu.

"Kau kenapa, Gopal?"

Gopal terlihat menunduk sedikit, lalu mengeluarkan kamera dari saku celananya. "Atok, di TV kami ada misi harus berfoto dengan 50 orang. Mereka berempat telah selesai melakukannya, hanya aku yang belum. Aku baru mengumpulkan 15 orang, huhuhu. Beri saran lah tok huhuhuuu," lalu Gopal teringat sesuatu.

Oh iya!

"Atok, kita berfoto yuk!"

Tok Aba hanya geleng geleng kepala dan menuruti permintaan Gopal.

KLIK!

Gopal menyimpan kameranya lalu meminum ice chocolatenya dengan terburu buru. "Ah, terima kasih Tok Aba! Aku pergi dulu! Bye!"

Gopal berlari dengan wajah gembira. Iya, kenapa tidak kepikiran?

Ia berfoto saja dengan semua orang di Pulau Rintis!

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ayahnya sedang berjualan es krim di pinggir jalan di depan rumahnya. Ia menghampiri ayahnya yang terlihat lelah itu.

"Appa! Ayo kita berfoto!"

KLIK!

Lalu Gopal juga mengajak tukang Burger, polisi, reporter TV si Ravi Jambul, anak anak yang sedang bermain, orang orang yang lewat, semua ia ajak berfoto.

3 jam kemudian, ia merasa kakinya pegal. Namun ia merasa senang saat melihat foto fotonya yang tersimpan di kamera.

Misinya selesai.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N: Huft, akhirnya selesaaaai! Sebenernya aku buatnya lumayan terburu buru, hehe. Maaf ya. Soalnya mau mandiii~~ wkwkwk. Jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.

Daaan, terimakasih yang sudah membaca! Review ya, XOXO! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Ehm, halo!

Hum, pertama tama aku minta maaf karena nextnya nggak kilat. Selain karena aku mau ff ini selesainya bagus, aku juga rada nggak semangat soalnya kurangnya dukungan. Aku ngerasa gagal aja gitu. Siders, muncullah dan berikan dukungan untukku(?) #apasih . Yaa, pokoknya aku minta maaf ya buat segala kekurangan cerita aku maupun diriku sendiri. Kalau ada yang salah, langsung nasehatin aja!

 **Warning:** AT, friendship and humor, rating K+, awas sakit mata bacanya (?)

Boboiboy are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Malam harinya, pukul 20.30 waktu Malaysia.

Lima sekawan itu kini sudah berkumpul di ruang TV. Gopal bersila ditengah tengah dengan menggenggam kamera digital, dengan Ying disisi kiri, Yaya di sisi kanan, dan Fang dan Boboiboy di belakang Gopal. Tangan Fang menjulur ke depan, merampas kamera. Gopal kaget dan spontan melongok ke sang pemilik tangan.

"Dey!"

Namun Fang tak menghiraukannya, juga kelima temannya yang kini menatapnya horor. Fang buru buru menjauh dan melompat ke atas sofa, menghidupkan kamera dan terus menekan tombol kanan (tombol geser foto ke waktu yang lebih lama di galeri kamera). Gopal mengintip ke arah layar.

Oh, mencari barisan foto Boboiboy rupanya.

"Heleh, mulai lagi."

Fang membuka foto pertama yang terdapat wajah Boboiboy dan menghitung jumlahnya. "Satu... dua... tiga... empat... lima..."

2 menit kemudian...

Yaya menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Ying malah sudah berselonjor di karpet. Sedangkan Boboiboy, memandang Fang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sembilan tujuh... sembilan delapan... sembilan sembilan... seratus... seratus satu... seratus du... a." Fang membelalakkan matanya lebar. Sedangkan Boboiboy tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Anak itu kalah jauh darinya. Boboiboy menatap wajah Fang yang sudah merah padam.

"Seratus dua... SERATUS DUA?! KOK BISAAAA?!" Fang berteriak frustasi sambil terus mengacak rambutnya. Kamera yang dipegangnya sudah sejak tadi dihempaskannya ke bantalan sofa dan diambil Gopal. Boboiboy menyilangkan tangannya di dada lalu tertawa.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hm, aku lebih populer darimu!"

Fang bersungut sungut, menghempaskan badannya ke sofa dengan frustasi. "HWEEEEEE MAMAAAAAAAAA"

Tak peduli dengan kedua bocah yang selalu bersaing tersebut, Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya tengah melihat lihat galeri foto, lebih tepatnya melihat foto foto Ying. Siapa tahu, Ying berfoto dengan artis tetapi ia tak sadar.

Dan perkiraan itu terbukti.

Mata Gopal membelalak, mulutnya menganga, seperti melihat malaikat maut. Yaya menutup mulutnya dengan suaranya tertahan. Keduanya terkejut luar biasa melihat sesuatu yang ada di layar tersebut.

"I... ini... ini kan..."

"ANJIR! ZAYN MALIK! ASDFGHJKLPFIOPJGKMDIFDUUTDBVCZGYAAAAAAAAAA"

Ying menutup telinganya sambil meringis mendengar teriakan Gopal. Fang dan Boboiboy yang sedang berseteru pun menoleh dan melihat apa yang terdapat di balik layar kamera tersebut. Ekspresi keduanya tak kalah _shock_.

"WIH! ZAYN MALIK! DI PANTAI PULA!"

Sebenarnya, Ying pun tak kalah terkejut dari mereka berempat. Tangan Ying gemetar meraih kamera dari tangan Gopal. Dilihatnya potretan dirinya dengan lelaki yang memang setelah ia lihat benar benar Zayn Malik, tengah berpose di pantai yang ia kenali sebagai Maladewa. Zayn Malik tersenyum ramah, sedangkan Ying hanya tersenyum tipis; mengingat saat itu ia terburu buru sampai ia tak mengetahui siapa saja yang ia foto. Ia mendesis menyesal, seharusnya ia berada lebih lama disana untuk mengobrol.

"Gila gila gila, kalau Suzy tau, habis deh kamu Ying!" Ying terkikik, membayangkan teman sekelas mereka yang merupakan fans berat Zayn Malik, mengetahui bahwa Ying berfoto dengan idolanya lalu mengomel panjang lebar seharian.

"Mungkin dia akan begini," Gopal meremas bungkus kripik yang dimakannya, "AAAAA KOK BISA IH NYEBELIN IH!" Gopal berteriak frustasi manja(?), menirukan Suzy. Ying dan Yaya hanya tertawa keras melihat tingkah Gopal.

KRIING!

Kelima bocah itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah telepon rumah yang letaknya berada di samping TV. Mereka yakin 100% kalau itu dari staff. Tapi tumben, biasanya dari ponsel Boboiboy?

Ying beranjak bangkit dan mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?"

" _Ya, halo. Ying ya?"_

"Iya. Kenapa nggak telpon dari ponsel Boboiboy?"

" _Tadi sudah, tapi tak diangkat."_ Ying melirik Boboiboy. Boboiboy hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lantai 2. Oh, ponselnya tertinggal di kamar. Pantas.

"Katanya tinggal di kamar."

" _Begitu rupanya. Oh, besok siang antarkan rekaman kalian ke studio. Kami sudah mengambil rekaman CCTV dan sudah memulai proses editing untuk episode 1 acara. Tinggal dokumentasi kalian saja yang belum dimasukkan."_

"Oh, oke. Besok siang kami bawa."

" _Baik, terimakasih Ying. Selamat malam."_

Sambungan terputus. Ying meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempatnya semula dan kembali duduk diantara teman temannya.

"Staff bilang apa?"

"Mereka menyuruh kita untuk mengantar dokumentasi kita sepulang sekolah besok. Dan, oh, episode 1 acara kita sudah diedit dan disiarkan hari minggu ini loh!" Wajah Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, dan Yaya sumringah mendengarnya. Wajah Ying pun terlihat sangat senang.

"YEAAAAY!"

Kelima sekawanan itu bersorak gembira. Mereka berteriak lepas, lompat lompat di lantai seperti anak kecil. Namun sesaat kemudian Ying meringis kecil.

"Uuh, sesak pipis. AAAAA LARIAN LAJU!" Ying berlari secepat kilat ke dalam kamar mandi. Gopal menghempaskan dirinya di sofa sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Dey, merusak suasana saja"

Yaya melirik jam tangannya dan disana tertera angka 21 dan 07. "Oh, sudah jam 9. Kalian mau tidur? Aku mau tidur."

Gopal menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Sepertinya kami mau bergadang nonton bola. Kau duluan saja." Fang dan Boboiboy menolehkan kepalanya dan melirik Gopal dengan tatapan kenapa-kau-beri-tahu-padanya?

"Apa? Aku benar kan?"

Krik krik.

"Hehe"

Yaya menatap tajam mereka bertiga. "Kalian," Yaya menurunkan suaranya, "jangan. Berani. Beraninya. Bergadang. Tidur." Yaya mendekat selangkah. "SEKARANG."

"LARIII!"

Ying yang baru saja selesai pipis melihat keributan itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun diam saja dan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga, menuju kamar.

 **-Home Vibe-**

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, pukul 2 siang waktu Malaysia.

"Ini."

Staff tersebut mengambil kamera yang disodorkan Gopal, mengambil kartu memorinya lalu menghubungkannya pada komputer. "Kalian, mintalah pengarahan pada orang yang disana." Tangannya mengarah pada seorang wanita bertubuh mungil yang sedang membaca berkas.

Fang menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Oh, untuk apa?"

"Kalian akan di wawancarai sedikit tentang kehidupan kalian selama acara." Mereka hanya manggut manggut mengerti lalu berdiri.

"Baiklah, kami permisi, mau meminta pengarahan kalau begitu." Yaya membungkukkan badannya, diikuti yang lain. Sang staf hanya mengangguk, matanya fokus pada layar, merampungkan episode pertama mereka, mengingat waktunya juga sangat sedikit. Setahu mereka, acara ini akan tayang perdana besok di TV. Para kru TV pastilah sangat bekerja keras.

Mereka pun beranjak menemui orang yang ditunjuk staff tadi. Memang benar, mereka akan diwawancarai singkat.

"Iya, kalian akan diwawancarai. Cuci muka dulu pakai ini." Staff tersebut menyodorkan sesuatu seperti tisu basah, namun lebih dingin dan teksturnya lebih kenyal. Mereka pun mengambil masing masing satu buah dan menyapu wajah mereka dengan benda itu. Rasanya memang lebih segar, beda dengan menggunakan air.

"Sudah? Kalau begitu, mari ikut saya." Staff tersebut mengarahkan mereka ke sebuah ruangan yang latarnya putih semua. Ruang shooting. "Nah, gantian satu satu ya. Saat yang satu sedang di wawancarai, yang lain tidak boleh mendekat dan tidak boleh membuat keributan sedikit pun, agar proses perekaman tak terganggu. Jadi, siapa yang duluan?"

Fang menunjuk Gopal. Gopal menunjuk Boboiboy. Boboiboy menunjuk Ying. Ying menunjuk Yaya. Yaya menoleh kekiri, melihat keempat temannya saling tunjuk secara berurutan. Yaya menghela nafas.

"Iyalah, aku duluan." Yaya berjalan mendekati area shooting. Empat yang lain hanya mengekori gerak gerik Yaya. Terlihatlah Yaya yang duduk manis memangku tangan dan berbicara kearah kamera dengan senyuman, terkadang tertawa, terkadang serius. Apa sih yang ditanyakan?

15 menit kemudian, Yaya selesai. Dilanjutkan oleh Ying, Boboiboy, Gopal, lalu Fang. Setelah selesai, mereka semua berpamitan dengan staff dan kru

"Episode pertamanya akan tayang 2 hari lagi. Jangan sampai ketinggalan!"

Mereka hanya mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan gedung dengan penuh rasa penasaran dan tak sabar.

Tak sabar akan penayangan episode perdana mereka.

.

.

.

TBC? Oops belum. Ada side story sedikit!

Keesokan harinya, Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying berebutan melihat layar TV.

['Lima superhero'

" _LARIAN LAJU/GERAKAN KILAT/GERAKAN BAYANG!"_

'Lima sekawan'

" _Ppfft... HAHAHAHA TERNYATA HALI BISA SENYUM JUGA"_

'Bagaimana jika mereka tinggal serumah?'

" _HAAAAAA KALIAN MERUSAK HARI MINGGUKU! HAAAAAHHHH!"_

'Seharian, sampai 24 jam?'

" _Saatnya tidur. Kami pamit ya, sampai jumpa semua!"_

'Penasaran?'

"Jangan lupa..."

"Saksikan acara kami, Home Vibe: Boboiboy and Friends Daily Life!"

"Setiap hari minggu, pukul 10 pagi"

"Hanya di..."

"TV3!"

"Terbaik...!"]

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, haloo!

Udah baca chapter sebelumnya nggak? Di akhir chap kemarin udah di bilang episodenya tayang jam 10 pagi, dan aku nunggu sampai minggu jam 10 pagi beneran buat release ff ini! xD So, berarti kalian nanti juga 'nonton' episode pertamanya! Full loh! Wkwkwkwk

Uh, andai aku pinter ngedit video. Pasti aku udah ngedit teasernya terus aku upload ke youtube. Nanti deh aku buat, iseng iseng xD

Dan, oh, buat Chikita466, kak Fanlady, sama kak Mahrani29, aku berterima kasih banyak buat kalian bertiga yang selalu paling duluan hebring di review setiap aku update ff! 3 Aku sayang kaliaaaaan!

Okedeh, pembuka dariku panjang banget ya? Mending langsung kita 'tonton' aja episode perdana acara ini!

 **Warning:** AT, friendship and humor, rating K+, awas sakit mata bacanya (?)

Boboiboy are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Tunggu. Biar nggak susah, ada beberapa petunjuk:

Didalam kurungan seperti ini ( [...] ) artinya itu acara TV nya

Cetak miring + tanda kutip satu ( _'...'_ ) artinya wawancara staff dengan Boboiboy dkk.

Cetak miring saja ( _contohnya kayak gini)_ artinya suara dubber, gimana sih bilangnya xD yang ngasih keterangan gitu...

Cetak biasa (contohnya kayak gini) artinya isi acara TV nya

Tanda kurung seperti ini (...) artinya menjelaskan setting kejadian

Semua keterangan diatas ada di dalam kurungan yang kayak gini [...]. Kalau diluar kurungan berarti itu kerusuhan Boboiboy dkk. selama nonton episode perdana. Karena settingnya mereka lagi nonton episode ini bareng bareng.

Dan saran aku sih bacanya di PC/Laptop/Browser smartphone yang bawaan hpnya.

Okedeh, happy reading!

.

.

.

[ _Selasa, 22 September 2015_

' _Saat hari pertama kau menempati rumah, apa rasanya?'_

' _Boboiboy: rasanya... aku kagum, senang, penasaran semua jadi satu. Terbaik~_

 _Fang: aku rasa, ini menyenangkan karena aku sudah lama tidak hidup bersama sama seperti ini_

 _Yaya: aku... kurasa disinilah aku merasa lebih terbuka satu sama lain dengan sahabatku *tertawa*_

 _Ying: karena aku pemalu, pertamanya aku takut aku akan diabaikan oleh yang lain..._

 _Gopal: huu... rasanya sungguh best! Aku saat itu sungguh merasa penasaran bagaimana semuanya nanti berjalan'_

 _Dan, inilah yang terjadi di hari pertama._

CEKLEK!

Boboiboy: uuh, assalamualaikum...

Gopal: waaah, bestnya!

Yaya: uhm, dimana kamarnya?

Ying: itu deh kayaknya diatas

Fang: oh, hey Boboiboy!

Boboiboy: ya?

Fang: ayo bertanding cepat cepatan sampai ke kamar

Boboiboy: ayo. GERAKAN KILAT!

Fang: GERAKAN BAYANG!

Ying: hey kalian! LARIAN LAJU!

Gopal: apalah aku yang tak seberapa ini...

Yaya: sudahlah itu Gopal, ayo naik.]

Yaya menghampiri keempat temannya yang sedang serius menonton acara mereka sendiri. Ia membawa beberapa cemilan. "Sampai dimana ceritanya?"

Gopal mencomot cemilan yang dibawa Yaya. "Baru hari pertama kok, yang saat mereka bertiga lomba lari ke atas." Mata Gopal menujuk 3 manusia di sebelahnya.

[(lalu CCTV berganti dan menampilkan kamar Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal yang masing kosong dan rapi, dan pintu terbuka – dibuka Boboiboy –]

Boboiboy: wuhuuu, aku sampai duluan! Hey, kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku—

Fang: sial,huft

Boboiboy: aku tidur dekat jendela! Tak sudi aku dekat denganmu.

Fang: huh, kau kira aku sudi?!

Boboiboy, Fang: heisssh!

Fang: aku tidur di dekat pintu!

Boboiboy: ha, tidurlah kau di dekat pintu. Di belakang pintunya sekalian.

Gopal: sudahlah, yaampun. Bikin pusing saja. Aku mau rapikan baju saja.

Fang: aku juga

Boboiboy: aku? BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!

SWIINGG (?)

Taufan: Hali, kau rapikan pakaian. Gempa, kau rapikan buku buku. Aku mau mengecek ruangan ini.

(Gopal, Fang, dan Halilintar merapikan baju masing masing. Gempa merapikan buku Boboiboy. Taufan berdiri di depan CCTV)

Taufan: Hai fans, aku Boboiboy Taufan. Senang rasanya bisa bertemu kalian, hohoho~~

Hali, Gempa: ha—

Fang: hoi, ada misi nih!

Gempa: oh ya? Misi apa?

Fang: disini dikatakan kita harus kenalan satu satu di CCTV

Gopal: nah, dan singkirkan anak itu

Halilintar: minggir, kau sudah terlalu banyak membual.

Taufan: ngatain orang narsis, sendirinya mau narsis juga kan?

Halilintar: ada misi.

Taufan: misi mana misi mana misi mana?

Gopal: hey, kau sedang ngomong apa

Taufan: Ppfft... HAHAHAHA TERNYATA HALI BISA SENYUM JUGA

Halilintar: Sialan—

Taufan: AAAAAAAA SAKIT WOY!

Halilintar: biar kau tahu rasa

Taufan: GAK GINI JUGA MPREEEET AAAAAKKKK

Gempa: heish, mereka itu. Halo semuanya, namaku Boboiboy Gempa. Semoga kalian suka dan mendukung acara kami!

Taufan: HALIIII ATIIIIITTTTTT!

Gempa: hah, benar benar. Hey kalian, mari bersatu. Nanti badan kita sakit semua gara gara kalian.

Gopal: aku Gopal. Kalian sudah tahu kan? Kalian tahu, aku senang mengikuti acara ini!

Fang: ha—kenapa aku yang terakhir. Apa salahku Yatuhan? Ah sudahlah. Hai para fans ku, ini aku, Fang. Yeah, setelah acara ini aku pun semakin terkenal!

Krik krik.

Boboiboy: hek.

Fang: aku benar kan? Aku populer, bukan sepertimu.

Boboiboy: terserah kau saja.]

"Huh, apanya yang populer. Kemarin saja kalah denganku. Hahaha!"

Fang hanya mendengus. Antara marah, kesal, dan malu, dan ngenes, dan dan dan lainnya(?)

[(scene berganti ke CCTV di kamar Yaya dan Ying)

Yaya: uh, lelahnya~

Ying: kalau capek, tiduran saja dulu. Aku masih beres beres.

Yaya: iya. Eh— kasurnya hanya satu ya? Eh iya, kayaknya queen size.

Ying: hm. Eh Yaya, ada misi!

Yaya: apa? Apa?

Ying: perkenalkan diri lalu menyapalah lewat kamera... oh. Mana kameranya?

Yaya: iya dimana ya? Hm... eh itu! Itu bukan?

Ying: engg... iya. Yasudah ayo kita lakukan.

Yaya: bagaimana caranya?

Ying: ya lakukan saja. Hai, namaku Ying! Senang bisa bertemu kalian semua!

Yaya: oh, begitu. Baiklah. Hai, aku Yaya! Senang juga bisa bertemu kalian!

Ying: uh... laper.

Yaya: ayo turun, kita masak.

(scene berganti ke CCTV dapur)

Ying: Yaya, hanya ada mi instan saja. Mungkin besok sepulang sekolah kita harus belanja ke supermarket.

Yaya: iya, sekarang kita makan mi instan saja dulu. Ambil 5 bungkus. Oh iya, coba kau ketuk dulu kamar mereka, suruh mereka turun dan makan.

Ying: yaampun Yaya, kau ini seperti ibu mereka saja. Sudah biarkan saja, nanti mereka pasti turun.

Yaya: iyakah? Aku hanya khawatir saja. Kan kasian mereka.

Ying: seharusnya kau khawatir kalau kau memberi mereka biskuitmu— eh.

Yaya: ha? Biskuit? Kenapa biskuitku?

Ying: Eh— maksudku—]

"Eh iya Ying, saat itu memangnya biskuitku kenapa?"

 _Mampus aku,_ pikir Ying. Gopal, Boboiboy, dan Fang pun kalut melihat Ying. Mereka tak tahu kalau ada percakapan seperti itu diantara Ying dan Yaya. Saat itu mereka masih di kamar— sebelum jatuh dari tangga sialan.

"Eung, biskuitmu?"

"Iya, saat itu Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal jatuh dan kau langsung heboh, jadi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Memangnya biskuitku kenapa?"

Oh, ternyata karena itu makanya saat mereka jatuh Ying kelihatan heboh sekali. Pantas, mau menghindari pertanyaan Yaya rupanya. Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal harap harap cemas melihat Ying sambil ikut memikirkan jawaban untuk menghindar.

"Eung— maksudku saat itu, kau kan menghawatirkan mereka yang lapar, jadi mengapa tidak kau beri biskuitmu saja, kan lumayan buat mengganjal perut."

Yaya terdiam sejenak. Ying semakin kalut. Namun beberapa saat kemudian wajah Yaya menjadi cerah. "Ah, iya juga! Mengapa tidak kupikirkan saat itu! Ah, tau gitu aku bawa saja sekeranjang biskuitku kemari. Lumayan untuk cemilan kita juga!"

Terkutuklah jawabanmu itu Ying. Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal menatap Ying horor. Mereka seperti bertelepati 'kalau itu sampai terjadi, kau yang habiskan Ying'. Ying bergidik, lalu mengalihkan wajahnya ke layar TV.

[(Boboiboy sudah dipecah 3 saat wawancara yang ini)

' _Gempa, kau terlihat stres sekali disitu.'_

' _Gempa: ya jelas. Bayangkan saja, Taufan ribut, Ying Yaya ribut, terus ditambah Halilintar, Taufan, Ying... urgh, aku sedang konsen dan gara gara mereka kepala berbi jadi pusing.']_

Ying pura pura merengut, "Kan, gara gara kalian semua kita kelewatan beberapa bagian."

"Loh, bukannya salahmu tadi?"

"Apa salahku?" Tanya Ying sok polos. Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal hanya melirik Ying 'penuh arti' lalu kembali menonton.

[Yaya: eeh—

Gopal: kau kenapa Yaya?

Yaya: mm.. tak apa. HEY SEMUA, ADA MISI!

Ying: kalau bukan karena Yaya memanggil, sudah kucincang kau.

Halilintar: halah, sok bisa

Gopal: dey, diamlah kalian berdua.

Gempa: apa misinya?

Yaya: misinya adalah... masing masing dari kalian harus selfie dengan 50 orang dalam waktu 2 hari. Orangnya tidak boleh sama, dan selfienya harus diambil dengan kamera ini.

Halilintar: ha?

Taufan: whoa! Tunggu, berarti kita memakai kamera ini bergiliran, iyakan?

Yaya: yep. Biar adil, kita hompimpa saja bagaimana? Kan kan kan? Daripada ribut satu sama lain. Oke, FANG! TURUN KAU!

 _Dimana Fang?_

Yaya: FANGGGG!

Taufan: hei, dia pakai headset. Volumenya paling kenceng pula. Biar aku yang panggil.

Gempa: eeh— bahaya kalau dia yang manggil

Halilintar: semoga aman—

Fang: E KEPALA JATOH E MAMAKMU EH. EH KAMPREEEET!

Halilintar: —ternyata tidak. Sudah kuduga.

Taufan: PUTUS NIH PUTUS! AMPOOOON]

"Taufan sih, ada ada aja."

Boboiboy hanya nyengir. "Bagaimana lagi? Sifat bawaannya kan memang gitu. Dia juga bukan manusia utuh, dia Cuma persona sementara."

Gopal merogoh toples yang isinya sudah hampir habis. "Kau tak berniat mengeluarkan Api dan Air disini?"

"Eh iya, kau tidak berminat? Tapi," Yaya menggantungkan kalimatnya, berpikir. "Nanti rumah ini kacau balau pula."

Boboiboy hanya mengendikkan bahu, dan fokus menonton.

[ _Mereka sudah memutuskan giliran memegang kamera. Fang yang pertama, lalu Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal._

 _Hari eksekusi, menjalankan misi kedua—]_

"WAKAKAKAKAAK!"

Layar TV menampilkan Fang yang sedang menari nari di kaca.

"Ppfft— WUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!"

Muka Fang merah padam. Ini saat pagi hari, saat ia mau berangkat ke sekolah untuk menyelesaikan misi ke dua. Fang berkaca sambil menari nari, lalu turun ke bawah.

[ _Hari ini, Fang yang pertama sekali menggunakan kamera untuk menyelesaikan misi terlihat begitu bersemangat sampai menari nari di kaca, hihihi!_

Fang: hai, hari ini, aku yang pertama memegang kamera ini. Otomatis, aku mengalahkan si Boboiboy itu, hahahaha!

' _Tampaknya kau berambisi sekali mengalahkan Boboiboy?'_

' _Fang: uh, tentu! Dia kan rivalku.'_

Boboiboy: hey, lihat! Fang cemburu padaku! Jelas, aku ini kan lebih populer...

' _Wah, diledek Boboiboy tuh!'_

' _Fang: ah, nggak takut._

 _Boboiboy: ah, dia sebenarnya takut tuh. Aku kan memang lebih populer, hahaha!'_

 _Tidak hanya Fang dan Boboiboy loh, yang lain juga bersemangat!_

Yaya: hai, aku sudah punya ide bagus untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Tidak, aku tidak menyalahgunakan kekuasaanku— hm, liat saja nanti!

' _Yaya, kenapa fotomu hanya 1?'_

' _Yaya: loh, kan di kertas petunjuknya 50 orang, bukan 50 foto'_

 _Wah, Yaya cerdik sekali. Pantas saja dia sangat pintar._

Ying: hm, aku sudah mendapat ide yang bagus untuk misi ini. LARIAN LAJU!

' _bagaimana rasanya berfoto dengan orang luar?'_

' _Ying: rasanya... aku sangat pendek. Hihihi!'_

Gopal: aku tahu ini berat untukku. Tapi aku akan berusaha. Semangat!

' _Wah, semangat yang hebat dari seorang Gopal.'_

' _Gopal: hehe, haruslah semangat! Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan selesai._

 _Dan mereka semua berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan berbagai cara! Inilah foto foto mereka~_

(layar menunjukkan foto foto hasil misi mereka yang digabung menjadi satu)

 _Dan tampaknya mereka pun sangat senang dapat menyelesaikan misi ke dua ini._

Gopal: ayo kita lihat foto foto tadi— dey!

Fang: pinjem.

Gopal: liat sama sama lah!

Fang: bentar. Satu... dua... tiga... empat... lima...

Gopal: ngapain sih?

Boboiboy: biasalah

Gopal: heleh, mulai lagi.

Boboiboy: sudahlah itu Fang, punyaku lebih banyak darimu.

Fang: mana aku percaya! Dua puluh tiga, dua puluh empat...

Yaya: mereka ini, tak ada habisnya ya.

Ying: iya, entah apa gunanya bersaing begitu

Gopal: kalian juga nggak ada habis habisnya

Boboiboy: kalian pikir ch*ki-chok* (iklan lewat)

Gopal: enakan ch*colatos ah (iklan lagi)

Yaya: kok malah ngiklan

Ying: bosannya~ Fang! Sudah selesai belum?

Fang: sembilan tujuh... sembilan delapan... sembilan sembilan... seratus... seratus satu... seratus du... a. Seratus dua... SERATUS DUA?! KOK BISAAAA?!

Boboiboy: ya bisalah.

' _Memangnya foto Fang ada berapa?'_

' _Boboiboy: 85. Lumayan jauh dariku, hahaha!'_

Boboiboy: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hm, aku lebih populer darimu!

Fang: HWEEEEEE MAMAAAAAAAAA

Gopal: hah, mereka benar benar tak ada habisnya.

Yaya: biarkan sajalah. Wah, cantik cantik ya tempatnya!

Ying: hihi, kalau kuasaku sudah naik level jadi teleportasi, aku akan mengajak kalian jalan jalan!

Gopal: wah, serunya!

Yaya: eh, kayak tau deh... ini... ini kan...

Gopal: ANJIR! ZAYN MALIK! ASDFGHJKLPFIOPJGKMDIFDUUTDBVCZGYAAAAAAAAAA

Boboiboy: ha? Apa?

Fang: WIH! ZAYN MALIK! DI PANTAI PULA!

Boboiboy: ngomong ngomong, Fang mendadak OOC yah

Yaya: tapi ini memang hot topic nih!

Ying: Eh—

' _Di foto itu benar benar Zayn Malik?'_

' _Ying: i... iya. Pertamanya aku juga terkejut. Sampai sekarang pun masih shock.'_

Yaya: gila gila gila, kalau Suzy tau, habis deh kamu Ying!

Gopal: mungkin dia akan begini... AAAAA KOK BISA IH NYEBELIN IH!

Ying: hahahahahah!

Yaya: hihihihi, iya kali ya]

"Kalau Suzy nonton ini, mungkin dia beneran seperti itu, hahahahah!"

Semuanya tertawa keras.

"Eh tapi, nanti berita kamu selfie sama Zayn Malik akan heboh satu Malaysia, tidak, satu dunia!"

Yaya tengah berpikir. "Kalau begitu, kuasa kita... akan ketahuan dong sama satu dunia?" Semuanya termenung. Benar juga. Kalau acara ini sampai ke luar Malaysia, akan terbongkar semua dong. "Nanti ricuh lah."

"Ya entahlah, kita lihat nanti saja." Semuanya mengangguk dan kembali menonton dengan penuh antusias.

[Ying: episode 1 acara kita sudah diedit dan disiarkan hari minggu ini loh!

All: YEEEEEEEE!

(CCTVnya menjadi mode slowmotion, layarnya menjadi black and white, diiringi lagu haru, mendramatisir rasa bahagia mereka)

Ying: uuh, sesak pipis. AAAAA LARIAN LAJU!

(lalu menjadi seperti semula)

Gopal: dey, merusak suasana saja

Yaya: oh, sudah jam 9. Kalian mau tidur? Aku mau tidur.

Gopal: tidak. Sepertinya kami mau bergadang nonton bola. Kau duluan saja.

Krik krik.

Gopal: apa? Aku benar kan?

Krik krik.

Gopal: hehe

Yaya: kalian, jangan. Berani. Beraninya. Bergadang. Tidur. SEKARANG!"

B,F,G: LARIII!

Yaya: jangan ada yang bergadang!

' _Kenapa kau marah saat mereka mau bergadang?'_

' _Yaya: bergadang itu kan nggak sehat, jadi Yaya larang lah.'_

 _Dan tampaknya amukan Yaya mempan bagi mereka. Karena sekarang mereka akan tidur._

(CCTV beralih ke kamar Gopal, Boboiboy, Fang)

Gopal: hai! Terimakasih sudah mendukung kami sampai sejauh ini, karena...

Boboiboy: misi kedua telah selesai, begitupun dengan episode perdana kami. Kami sangat senang episode perdana ini berhasil ditayangkan. Kami merasa begitu bersyukur.

(CCTV beralih ke kamar Ying Yaya)

Ying: halo, akhirnya episode pertama kami selesai! Aku sangat senang!

Yaya: dan kami akan berusaha keras untuk hari hari selanjutnya, mohon beri kami dukungan

(CCTV kemali ke kamar Gopal, Boboiboy, Fang)

Fang: dan, sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya.

Boboiboy: terbaik!]

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Halo!

Ada yang kangen fanfict ini? Wkwkwkwkwkw. Maaf, aku lagi banyak pikiran akhir akhir ini, malah kak Mahrani29 nyaranin aku buat hiatus aja dulu, dan memang lagi aku pertimbangkan. Kalau emang jadi, aku bakal hiatus sampai liburan akhir tahun karena banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan di dunia nyata. Maaf sekali lagi #bow

Tapi, aku nggak sepenuhnya hiatus sih. Aku tetep jadi reader disini~~ wkwkwkwk, cuma sebagai selingan aja. Tapi kalau emang misalnya aku jadi hiatus, pas comeback aku mau rilis ff baru loo xD wkwkwk. Udah punya ide soalnya.

(semoga gaada yang ngambil idenya)

(padahal utang ff numpuk)

Yaudah deh, kalian baca aja dulu ff ini xD

.

 **Warning:** AT, friendship and humor, rating K+, awas sakit mata bacanya (?)

Boboiboy are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

Episode 2, **action**!

.

.

.

Suasana kamar yang gelap gulita dalam sedetik menjadi agak terang, karena ada cahaya lampu tidur yang menyala— atau tepatnya, baru saja dinyalakan. Di dalam kamar yang temaram, terlihat siluet anak laki laki berambut biru tua sedang mengacak rambutnya yang sebenarnya memang acak acakan itu. Matanya mengarah ke jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu kamar. Agak susah memang melihat jarum jam tersebut karena cahaya untuk menerangi kamar yang cukup luas itu sangat sedikit, namun pada akhirnya ia bisa membaca bahwa sekarang jam 5 pagi. Ia melirik ke arah jendela, melihat langit yang masih gelap. Ekor matanya menangkap kedua sosok temannya yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia tak heran melihat yang bertubuh gembul masih mengorok, tetapi ia heran melihat anak yang tidur dengan topi dinosaurus yang berada disampingnya. Biasanya Boboiboy sudah bangun, dan menghidupkan cctv.

' _Flashback:_

 _Fang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, ketika ia melihat Boboiboy yang sedang berkaca di kamera cctv yang belum hidup dengan topi yang berada di tangan kanannya._

" _Seperti tidak ada kaca saja."_

 _Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Fang, "hehe, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menyapa penggemar." Ia memakai topinya dan menekan tombol on di cctv. "Selamat pagi~"_

 _Fang hanya geleng geleng kepala.'_

Dasar anak itu, pikir Fang. Kalau dia sendiri terlalu malas untuk menghidupkan kamera. Ketika ia bangun, pasti ada Boboiboy yang sudah merapikan rambutnya di kamera cctv, memakai topinya, lalu menekan tombol on. Selalu, selain di kamar ia pasti menggunakan topinya itu, sampai ada penggemar yang bertanya kapan ia akan membuka topinya dan Boboiboy menjawab tidak akan.

Tapi mungkin itu akan terjadi.

Fang beranjak dari kasurnya, menghidupkan tombol cctv dengan senyum usil.

"Selamat pagi! Agak aneh ya karena aku yang menyapa hari ini, bukan Boboiboy? Dia masih tidur. Dan oh, kalian tahu? Sebelum menyapa kalian, Boboiboy merapikan rambutnya di kamera ini. Nanti ia pasti terkejut saat sadar bahwa cctv sudah hidup dan merekamnya tanpa topi, hahaha!"

Fang segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan menunggu. Ia mulai menggosok giginya, dan melakukan hal hal yang dilakukan orang banyak ketika di kamar mandi –oke, bagian ini lewatkan saja—. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia dengan santai keluar dari kamar mandi dan seperti dugaannya, Boboiboy tengah berkaca di kamera, tanpa topi.

Dengan wajah pura pura tidak tahu, Fang membenahi kerah seragamnya. "Menyapa penggemar lagi?"

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk pelan, sambil membenahi rambutnya yang agak basah, sehabis mandi. "Iya, habis mandi di lantai bawah tadi karena kudengar kau mandi disini." Lalu Boboiboy kembali menata rambutnya.

"Hm."

Fang buru buru mengambil jaket dan tas sekolahnya dan buru buru turun ke lantai bawah. Sementara Boboiboy sudah merasa rambutnya rapi. Ia memakai topi khasnya lalu meraba bagian belakang cctv untuk menekan tombol on. Namun, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tombolnya. Dengan hati hati ia melihat ke arah belakang cctv, dan matanya membulat sempurna ketika tombol mengarah ke tulisan 'ON'.

"Cctvnya... hidup?!"

Boboiboy melihat ke arah kamera. Samar samar ia melihat kilatan infra merah di dalam sana, menandakan bahwa cctv sudah aktif. Boboiboy kaget setengah mati. Berarti cctvnya hidup dari tadi?! Berarti... saat ia menata rambut...

"Siapa... yang menghidupkannya?" Boboiboy tersadar sesuatu. Matanya memicing ke arah pintu kamar, tepatnya ingin melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya pada orang yang baru saja lewat di sana.

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

 **-HomeVibe-**

Boboiboy duduk di meja makan dengan wajah bersungut sungut, sementara Gopal disebelahnya tertawa setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan Boboiboy pagi ini, dan Fang meringis akibat diamuk Boboiboy barusan. Ying dan Yaya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pun hanya geleng geleng kepala mengetahui kelakuan manusia manusia yang berada di meja makan tersebut. Yaya meletakkan telur omelet yang sudah dimasaknya ke meja makan, dan langsung dicomot oleh Gopal. Ying dan Yaya kembali geleng geleng kepala melihat Gopal, dan duduk. Fang mengambil nasi yang berada di tengah meja makan, sementara Boboiboy menghela nafas lalu bangkit dari kursi.

"Aku berangkat dulu..."

Yaya menoleh ke arah Boboiboy. "Kau tidak sarapan?"

Boboiboy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak." Ia menyampirkan tas sekolahnya di punggung lalu berubah mode menjadi Halilintar. "Aku pamit, gerakan kilat!"

Ying dan Yaya bertukar pandang. Ekor mata Ying dan Yaya bertemu dengan mata Gopal, dan mereka pun bertiga bertukar pandang, lalu serempak menatap satu satunya orang yang tidak melakukan kontak mata super absurd tersebut.

"Apa karena salahmu?"

Fang mengerutkan dahi. "Ha? Aku? Masa... karena itu saja bisa membuat Boboiboy semarah itu? Ya anggap aja _fanservice_ buat fansnya kan bisa. Lagipula banyak penggemar yang ingin ia membuka topinya tapi ia tak pernah mau. Bahkan kalian berdua belum pernah melihatnya tanpa topi, kan?"

"Otak Boboiboy itu normal. Lurus. Tidak ingin sok keren sepertimu. Lagipula dia dengan topi unyu seperti itu saja sudah tergolong keren. Nggak perlu buka topi."

Fang nyaris tersedak mendengar perkataan Ying barusan. Matanya mendelik, menatap horor ke arah Ying. "Kau menyindirku secara tidak langsung ya?!"

Ying hanya mengendikkan bahu sembari menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. "Tidak, kau merasa ya?"

Ying dan Fang beradu pandang dengan sengit sambil mengacungkan sendok masing masing. Aura kegelapan seperti menguar dari tubuh keduanya. Yaya hanya memutar matanya melihat tingkah mereka berdua. "Yaampun, sudahlah—"

"Tidak bisa, dia yang mulai duluan!"

"Habis, kau menyebalkan!"

"Dasar penguin alaska!"

"Daripada kau, landak jelek!"

"Kau yang jelek"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Sudahlah!" Yaya menengahi pertengkaran keduanya. "Pertama, kita harus memikirkan Boboiboy. Kedua—" mata Yaya menunjuk ke jam dinding yang berada di ruang tengah. "Sudah hampir jam 7."

Mata Ying dan Fang melihat kearah jam, lalu bertukar pandang dan saling memicing lagi sebelum kembali melanjutkan makannya. Sementara Gopal sudah menghabiskan makanannya sedari Ying dan Fang bertengkar sedari tadi. Gopal memahami poin pertama Yaya tadi, dan bertanya tanya tentang sikap Boboiboy yang tadi.

"Kenapa Boboiboy marah ketika ia terlihat tidak memakai topi? Tepatnya, kenapa ia tidak mau melepas topinya di hadapan orang orang?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
